mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Shine City 2
After defeating Bowser in his Bowser's Tower of Terror, he retreats to the inter part of the City. This area contains a whole lot of new areas to explore and includes two stars that Mario can collect. Mario can go into Courses 6,8,9 and 10 (Course 7 requires the same 30 stars, but it located in Shine City 1), enter three more secret levels (inlcuding Bowser), collect a 1-up Mushroom, and enter the final overworld, Shine Tower. The second area of Shine City is more like a city than the last. Mario can see pipes, paved paths, and more buildings. There are two main levels to the area separated by a slanted slope. The bottom area is grassy, with a grey road which leads to the slope as well as a central brown brick tower. Area the area, just like the first Shine City, are level entrances with patches of colors around them, signifying what the theme of the level is. Off to the side is a small pond with two giant grey pipes sticking out. Going up the tan path leads to a giant Tower, which is actually the entrance to the final overworld. Behind the tower is an door with broken wooden scaffolding around it. There is also a solitary island which is also behind the Tower. Areas Desolate Dryline The 6th Level of the game is located in a Pipe surrounded by yellow sand next to the Slope leading higher. This desert location contains a huge answer tower shrouded with mystery. Wintry Wasteland The 8th level of the game is located in a Pipe surrounded by an icy blue ground in the corner of the bottom layer. This snowscape contains many glaciers and giant blue blocks. It also contains one of the Secret Levels of this game. Magma Mountains The 9th level of the game can be gotten to via a bright red warp on a red-brown platform near where Mario entered the area. Mario must explore the fiery interior of this volcano and its many mini-mountains. It also contains one of the Secret Levels of this game. The Abyss The 10th level in the game can be gotten by jumping into Giant Grey Pupe closest to the Warp Pipe that leads to Shine City 1. This area contains 4 different areas, each containing a different terrain. New Shine City This secret level can be gotten to by jumping into the Giant Grey Pipe closest to the Slope leading to the second level. It is a rebuilt town from when Bowser Invaded with plenty of stars. Sizzling Slide This secret level is located on a cliff separated from the rest of the overworld. Go up the slope and behind the huge Shine Tower. Long Jump to the area with enough speed or use the holes in the close cliff wall. This level is a volcanic slide with plenty of fire. Bowser's Magma Mine Bowser's second fortress resides in a mine that looks like it has been abandoned. It is full of lava and wooden platforms. Requires 69 Stars to enter. Shine Tower Once Mario has cleared out the Magma Mine, he will be granted the Giant Key to access the interior of the Shine Tower. This area contains the last 5 courses and the final encounter with Bowser. 1-Ups * On top of the roof of the tan house. Mario can long jump to here from the top of the Upper Area. Stars Talk with Toad Mario must talk to a lone Toad hiding from Bowser. Go behind the Tan Building on the lower area and talk to the Toad who is hiding in a small notch on it. MIPPS in a Cliff Mario must hold the Rabbit in his arms once again. It should only appear once Mario has gotten the Star from MIPPS from Shine City 1. Go to the top and behind Shine Tower. There is a brown wall which contains notches which leads to the Warp Pipe that warps Mario to Sizzling Slide. In the notch closest to the Pipe is where MIPPS is hiding. Trivia * Do NOT jump into the water below the Grey Pipes, Mario will not be able to get out. * There are plenty of slopes that can softlock Mario which are on the edges of this overworld. Category:HUB Category:Town Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Location Category:Music-Paper Mario